Invitations
by PapaSmurfy
Summary: What happens when Lucy's pushy Dad tries to force her into marriage?


**Soooo I was sitting n Geography and this story wormed its way into my mind. Needless to say, I did not get much Geography work done today :D Enjoy Ladies and Gentlemans,, and please review, I'm not getting hardly any :'( (sobs quietly into pillow)**

**EDIT: OH WOW, as I was writing this, I got lots and lots of good ideas, so it's gonna be a TADbit longer than originally intended….owwowowowowo,,**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail blahblahblaaaaaaaaah…and BEGIN:**

**Invitations**

Lucy's heart was beating frantically as she stared at the unopened letter on her desk. Her eyes skimmed over the elegantly written address on the front of the envelope. With a shaking hand, she gingerly picked the letter up, flipped it over, and squealed. She dropped the letter as if it had scorched her. Trembling slightly she fell back into her armchair, she thought she was going to faint. She couldn't believe what she had seen when she turned the envelope over: The Heartphillia Emblem. Her father had written to her. She sat looking at the unopened letter for what seemed like hours. _I'll just throw it in the bin and forget about it_ she decided, but then, the sneaky sly little voice in her head piped up, _but what if he's ill? What if something's happened to him?_ Lucy hardened her resolve, stood up, grabbed the letter, tore it open, and began to read.

_**Dearest Lucy,**_

_**It is time for you to return home. I have allowed you to experience life, but now you must cease with your ridiculous idea of being a Mage. It is not a fitting lifestyle for a woman of your nobility. I have found a suitable partner for you - Prince Ponkita of Dunesvold. I realise that this is not something you will easily agree to, but you are of marrying age now, you must become a lady. Before you start cursing me, realise that you have brought this upon yourself. I gave you many chances to find a suitable suitor yourself, I had even hoped that during our year apart you would have found someone. Alas, I have been disappointed. I expect a reply within 2 days, else I shall hire somebody to collect you. I shall see you in a week. Without Fail.**_

_**Sincerely, Hugo Heartphillia**_

Lucy's original fear of the letter subsided, and soon she could only feel anger. _How dare that __**bastard **__decide to marry me off to some vulgar "Prince"? _she growled menacingly to herself. She picked up a pen and some paper, and began writing her heated reply.

**Father,**

**This will not be necessary. I do INFACT have a "suitable suitor" and he will be accompanying me to your estate next Saturday. I would also appreciate you not referring to my JOB as a "ridiculous idea." I am now a fully fledged Mage at a top notch Guild, and will NOT be giving that up any time soon. No matter what YOU may think.**

**Lucy.**

Lucy finished her blunt letter with a flourish, careful not to write her last name. She hastily stuffed the letter into an envelope, and made her way to the postbox around the corner. Her anger levels were still high, making the usually beautiful face twist and contort with fury and rage. Passers by watched the girl stomp furiously down the road, gripping onto a letter so hard, her knuckles had gone completely white. A short man, who hastily jumped out of the way in fear on being trampled, could've sworn he saw smoke shoot out of her ears. Lucy was oblivious to this fact, stopping only once she had stopped in front of the big red postbox. It was only after she had stuffed the letter into the mailbox with a triumphant, "CHA!" that she felt herself begin to calm down, and the soft voice of reason began to break through. _Now I just need a boyfriend,_ she felt sick. Whilst she was writing her letter, her anger had not allowed her to stop and think about what she was doing, all she wanted was to prove her father wrong. Now…now she was in trouble. She wanted to jump into the postbox and seize her letter, but she knew it was impossible. The postbox had been magically altered, meaning that letters posted were automatically sent to the intended recipient. Lucy was about to break into loud, uncontrollable howls when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw a familiar flurry of pink.

"YOOOOOOO LUCY!" he ran up to her, smiling his trademark crazy smile. Lucy loved his smile, it made his whole face lighten up, and she could never help but to smile back. Except when he was being a complete idiot of course.

"Yes Natsu. What you doing around here?"

"Looking for you! I thought maybe you wanted to go on a mission. We haven't done one in ageeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh when he exaggerated the word "ages".

"Natsu, we just got back from one **yesterday**" she stressed.

"Yeah but…well cause I destroyed so much we didn't get paid nearly as much as we were meant to. So I thought you'd wanna do another one?"

Lucy looked at her best friend, an idea creeping into her head.

"Uh no, that's okay Natsu, I got enough to pay my rent for this month anyway. But, I do have a mission I need to go on. It's not a paying one, but it's really, really, REALLY important, and I need you to come!"

"Not a paying mission? Are you sure it's legit Luce?"

"It's not exactly a Guild mission. I need you to come with me to my fathers house this Saturday!" the last sentence came out in such a rush, Lucy wasn't sure Natsu had heard what she asked for.

"Your dads house? Why, I thought you hated him?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't HATE him" she lied, "we just don't get on well. Anyway, I haven't seen him in a year, and he just sent me a letter asking me to see him, and he said I could bring a friend!" she glanced at Natsu hoping he wasn't able to see through her blatant lies. _I can't tell him the truth now, what if he say's no? Then I'll be in trouble! I'll tell him at the last possible moment, that way he'll be stuck and won't be able to back out. _

"You're picking ME to go with you?" Natsu's face was red with pride, "When you coulda picked Mira or someone else? Don't be silly Luce, of course I'll come! WOOOOO-errr when are we going? OUCH LUCE!" Lucy jumped onto him, knocking him back slightly with a powerful hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Natsu! We're leaving next Saturday, make sure you bring stuff for a long weekend stay. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeezed him one more time then ran off back to her apartment. _Natsu really is the best friend I could ask for_ she thought happily as she skipped off back home. Natsu turned and watch his best friend skip off, and a smile broke onto his face.

***

It was Friday night and Lucy was sitting by the Fairy Tail bar, nervously biting her nails. She was trying to relax, but the noise around her made it impossible to do so. She had considered going her, but then decided against in, knowing full well that being home alone would drive her crazy. Mirajane watched Lucy devour her nails and moved over to talk to her.

"Lucy?"

Lucy looked up, startled. "Oh, hi Mira. What's wrong?"

Mirajane was looking at Lucy with a worried expression, she suddenly laughed.

"It's not you who should be asking me that! You're nervous about meeting your dad again?" she sympathized. Lucy turned red and mumbled very quietly,

"Yeah, something like that."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm sure your dad will be overjoyed to see you, and to meet Natsu aswell!" Mirajane smiled as Lucy shot a nervous glance over at Natsu who was engaging in battle with the semi naked Gray.

"It'll be fine" she said once more before walking away to finish cleaning some dishes. As Lucy was watching Natsu she wondered, _how long can I keep him in the dark?_

***

Natsu stretched his arms wide and let out a huge yawn.

"Luuuuucy, why'd we have to leave to early?" he whined. It was 6:30AM, Natsu and Lucy were standing by their cab, watching their driver pack their bags into the back. Lucy watched as Natsu shot the cab a murderous look.

"Because it's far, and we wanna get there by noon" she answered wearily. She jumped slightly as the cab driver slammed the boot shut, and motioned for them to get into the car.

"Damn cabs, with their four wheels, and their exhaust pipes, and seatbelts and……" Natsu grumbled as he jumped into the cab. Lucy followed in after him, barely concealing her laugh as a yawn. Natsu stretched himself along the three backs seats of the cab. The cab started to move.

"Oi, Natsu! Get up, I need to sit down" Lucy roughly shoved his head out of the way, and sat down. He immediately brought it back down again, resting his head on her lap.

"Shink oim shonga kuke" Lucy shook her head and smiled slightly, she was used to Natsu's random ramblings whenever he was forced to ride in a vehicle. She quite liked it actually, it was a nice change to see the usually headstrong and tough Natsu, so vulnerable.

"Go to sleep you big baby" she murmured softly, stroking the back of his neck gently in a way she knew would help him drift off.

"Zot a ba-zzzzz" soft little snores escaped from Natsu's mouth, he was asleep. Lucy sighed a looked out of the window, _when am I gonna tell him? I have to tell him. Or do I? Maybe I can bluff it through the whole weekend. Yeah. YEAH. I can't tell him…._

***

The cab drove up the winding drive to the place Lucy once called home. She looked out the window and grimaced. She'd hoped that she would never have to return here again, she shuddered slightly as she thought of all the bad memories.

"Wuzza matter Luce? You cold?" Natsu had regained some of his composure, though he was still lying in her lap.

"Hmm? Nah I'm fine, just….just old memories." The serious expression on her face worried Natsu, he could see the hurt in the eyes as she relived things.

"Lucy. You don't have to do this y'know. Not if you don't want to."

"I'm **fine** Natsu. Geez calm down." she snapped, but inside she was touched that he had been worrying about her. The cab slowed to a halt a few yards in front of the large solid oak doors. Lucy took a deep breath, _Let's roll. _As usual, Natsu was the first to jump out of the cab, kissing the ground with pleasure. The cab driver hauled their luggage out of the boot, told them he'd be back to collect them on Monday and drove away, leaving Lucy and Natsu standing in an empty driveway.

"Lucy? Lucy is that you?" Hugo Heartphillia was slowly making his way down the drive, (followed by two butlers) to greet his runaway daughter, and the man he assumed to be her boyfriend. Heartphillia stopped just in front of Natsu and Lucy surveying them closely. The butlers had silently picked up their luggage, and were making their way back to the house.

"Hello Father" she said robotically. Lucy could feel herself start to turn red under his gaze. Heartphillia's eyes took in her ridiculously short skirt, and her skimpy vest top that revealed a modest amount of cleavage. She could tell he wasn't happy by the way his right eye twitched slightly. He then turned to Natsu and grimaced. Natsu was dressed in his usual gear, ¾ length trousers, an open vest top, and his special dragon skin scarf. Lucy wished she'd had the sense of mind to make sure they both dressed in something else, _this is not going to go well_ she thought.

"Hugo Heartphillia" her father rigidly stuck his hand out in front of Natsu. Natsu stared at it for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do, but then he stuck his hand out, and the two men shook.

"Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." Natsu looked closely at the man he was shaking hands with. _So, this is the man that caused Lucy so much pain?_ He hoped that the dislike he felt for the man wasn't showing in his face. The handshake seemed to go on for an eternity, Natsu felt himself begin to sweat under the mans stern eye. Thankfully, he eventually let go and turned back to the house.

" Dinner will be at 7PM SHARP. Please do not be late." he paused for a moment then turned to Lucy, "Make sure you are dressed _respectively_" and strolled off. Natsu let out a deep breath.

"Geez Luce, your old man's a bit….well he's a bit scary! I can kinda see why you wouldn't wanna live here."

"Mmmm" she wasn't really listening, she was panicking. She needed to tell Natsu, she needed to tell him soon.

"Natsu?" she began.

"Yeah Luce?"

"Uh…uh let's go check out our rooms before dinner, ok?" Natsu agreed happily enough, and the pair made their way into the large manor house. Lucy felt sick, she chickened out at the last moment, she lied to her best friend, and worse of all, she didn't know how long she could keep the lie up for.

"WOAAAH LUCE! This room is AMAZING!" Natsu laughed excitedly as he jumped onto the large bed in the middle of the room, "OH MAN! Luce, this bed is even more softer than YOUR bed!" he rolled around the bed letting out a little "WOOP" every now and then. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as well as she watched him jump around the bed like a small child on a bouncy castle. There was a knock on the door, and a smiling Lucy opened it.

"Lucy dear!" Lucy was looking into the eyes of a small, smiling elderly woman.

"Mrs Jay!" Lucy squealed and embraced the miniature woman. Mrs Jay was her old Nanny, the woman who had looked after her when her mother had died. Mrs Jay wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm so glad to see you. I wasn't sure you would definitely come back after you read that letter he sent you. Beastly man he his sometimes," she shook her head and then continued, "but the you DID come! You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you again dear. You've grown into a beautiful young woman, and what's this?" she peered over Lucy's shoulder.

"And you brought home your boyfriend?! Excellent!"

Lucy felt her face flushm "Nnng…uh..uh..uh well-"

Mrs Jay hugged Lucy once more, "I have to run deary, got a few things to sort out for dinner. I shall see you there!" and with that, the small old lady shut the door and walked away. Lucy stared at the closed door for a while, unable to move. There was silence in the room until Natsu gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha Luce, she thinks we're DATING! Oh WOW, I- Luce!" Lucy had burst into loud tears. Within a second she felt Natsu's arms around her, holding her, comforting her.

"Luce? Lucy!? What's wrong, why're you crying?" he asked, gently rubbing the crease in her neck. She felt her skin flush at his touch, it really did feel quite nice.

"N..n…n..NATSUUUUUUU!" she howled even louder, "I'm so..sorry but, but, but I liiiiieeeeeeeeeeeed!" she stammered.

"What? You lied? Lied about what?"

Lucy took a deep breath, and explained to him exactly what she had done. She felt him stiffen slightly as she was telling her story, but she was on a roll now, and couldn't stop because she felt that she would start crying again if she did.

"Natsu?" she whispered quietly, wondering why he hadn't said anything.

"Mmmm?" he sounded odd, but Lucy couldn't exactly put her finger on what she was hearing.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I got you dragged into this, you can leave if you wan-"

"Lucy?" he interrupted, swivelling her round so she was facing him, there faces were almost touching and Lucy felt herself blush madly at the close contact.

"Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I was afraid you would say no!"

"That's a really dumb reason" he said flatly, still peering into her eyes. Now that he'd said it, Lucy had to admit that it did sound rather dumb now.

"We're nakama Lucy. There's not much I wouldn't do for you!"

"Natsu….." Lucy breathed, touched that he'd said such kind things. Though she couldn't doubt the twinge of upset she felt when he said, "nakama" but she brushed it aside.

"So….so…you'll do it for me? You'll pretend?!" she asked hopefully.

"Of course Luce! You should've just told me the truth in the first place, there's no way I'm gonna let you marry some creepy old man you've never met!"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU NATSU! You are HONESTLY the best friend I could ever have asked for!"

"Boyfriend." Natsu winked at her cheekily, playing up to his new role. Lucy blushed at the word, but hid it well. She jumped on Natsu, squashing his rib cage in one of her famous hugs.

"Thank you Natsu!" she whispered softly into his ear. If Lucy had been facing Natsu, she would have seen the pink blush that appeared on his cheeks as her hot breath floated in, but as it happened, she wasn't and was oblivious to the whole thing. As Lucy continued to suffocate Natsu, Hugo Heartphillia crept away from the door, an evil grin plastered on his face.

***

Lucy peered nervously along the table to where her father was sitting. He was looking out of the large window with an anxious expression on his face. Every now and then, he would glance at his watch, sigh impatiently, and then move back to staring out of the window. Next Lucy glanced at Natsu who was sitting opposite her. She laughed out loud, (but hastily turned it into a throaty cough) when she saw Natsu hungrily eyeing the flickering candle flame. He looked up when he heard her laugh, a faint blush tingeing his cheeks. Natsu then began to fidget with his cutlery. This was when Lucy decided enough of the awkward silences, she cleared her throat,

"Father? When will dinner be served?"

Heartphillia looked up as if he was surprised Lucy and Natsu were still there. He opened his mouth to answer, when the sound of footsteps were heard, and the large oak doors were slammed open.

"Mr Heartphillia!" a portly man with a black moustache bowed low.

"Prince Ponkita, how nice of you to make it! And who are these fine young gentlemen?" Heartphillia got up to shake the mans hand. Behind him were two tall, burly men with long scars along their faces.

"My bodyguards. Poki and Foki. Can't be too careful nowadays. HO HO HO!" he laughed a weezy laugh as if he had said the funniest joke in the world. Lucy was sitting frozen in her seat, it felt as if her heart had stopped beating.

"Oh Prince, this is my dear daughter, Miss Lucy. You're bride I hope!" he smiled nastily down at Lucy and Natsu who were both sitting frozen.

"Ooooh she is a beaut," the Prince smacked his lips together suggestively. This action was enough to break Lucy out of her dumfounded state.

"Bride? What do you mean, BRIDE?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously. Natsu noticed that her right hand was clenching a knife very tightly.

"Now, now Lucy. Don't play dumb in front of the man you are to marry. I'm sure you know what a bride is." he laughed. Lucy gripped the knife tighter.

"I think you misunderstand me, Father. I don't mean to be rude Prince…err Poki was it? But, I am not available for marriage. Sorry." she said, her eyes still glinting, and the knife now pointing suggestively in between her fathers legs.

"Ponkita, my dear, Ponkita. And I'm afraid you are the misunderstood one. I believe I told you, that if you had not found a boyfriend, I would be marrying you."

"B..but..but I DO have a boyfriend!" she stammered, pointing the knifeless hand at Natsu, "NATSU!"

Natsu waved uncertainly at the men standing by the door. Hugo Heartphillia's whole demeanour changed, his somehow grew taller and more menacing. With one hand he pulled Lucy up to her feet, and the other roughly pushed her towards Ponkita.

"I do not like to be made a fool of Lucy. I know this 'man' here is not your boyfriend. What do you take me for?"

"HEY!" Natsu growled, pushing himself up from the table, "Don't touch Lucy like that!"

"SILENCE YOU IMPERTINENT FOOL!" Heartphillia bellowed, "Prince, would you mind asking your men to escort this ruffian off my premises?"

The Prince nodded, "Poki, Foki, you heard the man!"

"WAIT! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy squealed, struggling against the Prince who had wrapped his arms around Lucy to stop her from running away.

"I did not invite this man to my house, therefore he is trespassing!" Heartphillia smirked at Natsu.

Poki and Foki advanced closer towards Natsu. Natsu stood his ground.

"RUN NATSU! FOR GODS SAKE, RUN!" Lucy screamed, kicking with all her might to try and release herself from the Prince's grasp. Natsu laughed, kicking his chair back and turning to face the two muscled bodyguards,

"What kind of boyfriend leaves his girlfriend like this?" he snorted, "plus, I can take these guys on. Easy." Lucy stared at Natsu in amazement, and slight adoration. Ponkita laughed scornfully.

"Don't get to cocky, boy. Poki and Foki are both highly skilled fighters from the renowned Dark Guild Hastings. I'm sure you've heard of them," he smirked, feeling pleased with himself.

"Nope. Never heard of 'em!" Natsu replied blunty, earning himself two evil glares, "Anyways, I'm from a Guild as well."

Ponkita laughed, "You? How old are you? You look about 12, you can't surely be in a Guild!"

"Hmmmm? I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm sure _you've _heard of them!"

Ponkita gasped slightly at the sound of the Guild, but he quickly covered it.

"Heh, Fairy Tail must be losing it's touch if they're letting scum in like you! Poki, Foki, hurry up and deal with this riff raff. I'm losing my patience. And I want time to get to know my wife!" he winked suggestively at Lucy and grabbed her waist tighter.

"HURRY UP NATSU!" she screamed, trying to pry her body away from his oily and sweaty one.

"Silence child! Think about the impression you're making!" Heartphillia glared at her. Lucy glared back, making a mental note to have Taurus deal with her father sometime soon.

"I'm coming Luce!" Natsu yelled.

The two bodyguards advanced on Natsu, grunting to each other. Natsu wondered if they could speak.

"Sorry guys, normally I'd have much more fun playing with you weaklings, but Lucy needs me!"

Poki and Foki tried to jump Natsu, but he jumped out of the way and yelled,

"KARYU NO TEKKEN! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" and punched the two brutes in the face, sending them flying out of the 3rd storey window.

Natsu frowned slightly, "that was too easy! I thought they were supposed to be highly skilled fighters?" he pouted.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted joyfully!"Im…im…impossible!" Ponkita stuttered, dropping Lucy to the floor, ("OOF")Ponkita backed away slowly, before running away screaming.

"AWWW MAN!" Natsu moaned, "I wanted to fight him aswell!"

Lucy giggled before running into Natsu's arms,

"Thank you Natsu!"

Natsu smiled a large cheesy grin, "No probs Luce!" Suddenly, he stopped smiling, and turned to glare at Heartphillia who was attempting to creep away unnoticed.

"Mr Heartphillia," he spoke coldly, "I would very much appreciate it if you didn't try to marry my girlfriend off to anyone else. It's just plain rude!"

Heartphillia nodded, his face white, before running out of the door, screaming about monsters.

"Your girlfriend?" Lucy enquired, "you don't have to pretend anymore Natsu."

"I'm not pretending." he smiled again, baring his perfect white teeth, before bending down and kissing her lightly on the lips.

FIN

**DONEDONEDONEDONE,, did you like it? Or not? I liked writing this one, Nastu and Lucy are my FAVE couple EVEER, and I think much more FanFic needs to be written about them. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW (Y) **


End file.
